


Q's Monologue

by ingarisa



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Acrostic, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingarisa/pseuds/ingarisa
Summary: See the first letter of each line and you'll find out whom Q was addressing to.





	Q's Monologue

**J** esus christ is it that hard?

**A** ll I want is my car not a damned postcard.

**M** ay I remind you I have two cats to feed.

**E** dward and Reed.

**S** o why don’t you come back to London

**B** efore I make you beg my pardon?

**O** h well, never mind.

**N** ow I have something in mind.

**D** on’t be surprised, I’ll be by your side. 

****


End file.
